Dream Revolution Final: New Game
Dream♦Revolution Final: New Game is a Fighting game, sequel of Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack, Part of the Dream Revolution Saga series. The obligatory Team centered story is dropped in favor of the more single entry story, An update a year after the game comes as: Dream♦Revolution Final ENCORE+. Adding new characters, Compared to the earlier game, the storyline seems to be more lighthearted, and ends the "Alison and Duodecim Arc." Like The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light and its upcoming successors, some characters will have an Alter. Story 2017 A.D. The Alison Saga did not end in the second game, however because she has seven of the ten treasures inside her body. But her reasons are actually darker than three years ago, Alison stopped aging because of the curse of one of the treasures that she has, she joins two mysterious characters. Meanwhile, Angel Kennedy try to stop and help Alison back to her senses before her change of attitude. Alexa (Real name Seraphina) joins her brother Dynamo (who's in fact Alexander) with other powers to stop Alison for their own reasons. Meanwhile, Blade is very confused whether or Selene Adams is indeed Cyrille. The guardians were killed, but there are still members of the Duodecim Cult alive. Apparently Fayer is back! Alexa, Dynamo and Blade, will try to stop Alison, Adrian and Cassandra from change history recovering the treasures. Divine, a mysterious boy who apparently is half brother of Alison and Angel, searches to stop this situation before it comes more worse, there are two subjects, the Paradasca of Time, and Zero Zone Syndrome. ENCORE+ Mini series Elaine's Scientific Adventures 2019 A.D., a 20 year old scientist named Elaine LeBlanc, discovered one of the most important secrets. Unmasking the Myth of the Princess Udiya, for this, she asks her assistant and best friend Ari Noir steal without being found a sword called: Mellt Fulmine Mk-1, dating from 1721, the same year that Udiya and Nox were killed. Moreover, Jermaine Belmont and Aileen Littner discover a "Giant Robot" or "Mecha", name unknown, which awakens in Aileen, curious vague memories about similar things when she was a child, as well as Blade and Alison when they became the leaders of their respective sides, but also the Fire Slayer, that flaming sword that cuts everything, is not at all stable and causing her owner, slowly dying inadvertently and according to Oracle, will be her brother would end her life. Midnight Train A.D. 2018 Dynamo after the events of New Game has had a very quiet life with his family, however, when reading the rumor that many fighters have disappeared for alleged genocide, he decides to investigate on his own with help from Blade, his comrade in the previous battle and Dynamo's allies. With some new characters named Lucina Browning, Donovan Neal and Thanatos. Apparently Alexa Maxwell would be one of the next victims of such genocide. Battle of the Two Flames A.D. 2018 Alexa has a curious encounter with Alison, now both are a team who have to deal with and defeat a Supreme Queen, how identity is still largely unknown. Now they will have a great and important mission is to save the kingdom of Vistania. They will work closely together to relate well and also know the concept of life. Jean and Alison are two girls who live in a humble life full of adventures. Never have rules and have fun all the time, but after they are recruited by the Kingdom to save a princess. Characters The Major cast return, however with changes and also new allies and enemies. The playable character has been expanded. Main characters *Alison Evans: The Main protagonist of this part of game. A girl with dark and demonic powers. *Alexa Maxwell/Violet Phoenix: The Main heroine of this series. A girl with fire powers. *Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix: A protagonist and ally of the heroes. Father of Kara. *Nathaniel Blade: A protagonist and ally of the heroes, leads a scientist team. *Cyrille Adams: An Ally of the heroes, Blade's love interest. *Angel Kennedy: Alison's half brother and rival. *Yuri Maxwell: A boy with Ice powers. *Sally Bianchi: An ally of the protagonists. *Hermione Graham: A Friendly Rival of the heroes and Dynamo's wife. *Cassandra van Helsing: Middle-aged adult woman who uses a white tuxedo and expert in weapons, is a Duodecim member and old friend of Dynamo and his group. *Adrian Twining and Paine: Two Members of Duodecim, the genius of the group and the other is expressed with her own powers. *Cid Platane: Butler of Angel and Temple Guardian from where comes the Kennedy Family. He becomes a super hero Cobalt Blaze. *Paris Clover: Son of Arthur Clover, and fellow friend of Dynamo, Hermione and Tenebrae, is an Android. *Berenice Carroll: A friend of Cid and Cassandra and is an Idol incognito who's actually a police who's seeking for Alison. *Eddie: A traitor to the cult and younger half brother of Alison and Angel, which seeks to defeat Angelica due to converting Alison into her puppet. Minor Characters *Jermaine Belmont: Alexa's best friend, former knight and a pacifist. (Playable in ENCORE +) *Aileen Littner: Close friend of the Maxwell and a girl with asthma. *Leroy Maxwell: Yuri and Alexa's adoptive father. *Arthur Clover: A teacher of the Military Academy and Paris' adoptive dad. *Zima Ritcher: A human Werewolf and is Professor at the Military Academy. *Clown: Duodecim member. *Other members of the cult: Yen, Hide, Lance, Genesia, Sapientia, Barnabas and Terrato/Murdock. *Angelica Clyne: Alison's Ancestor/Past life. (Playable in ENCORE+) *"Viscount" Dandelion Fayer: The secret Diary's owner and Alexa Maxwell's Ancestor. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Illyria Valken: Member of a Guild. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Reznor Fan Andel / Van Andel: Member of a Guild. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Galeno Santander: Member of a Guild. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Schillia Bravo Altisa: Member of a Guild. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Quisque (Keez-kei): A Friendly talkative dragon. *June Villalion: A Faceless witch. *Eina: A Friendly Helper Fairy. (Real name Lightfly) *"Omega": Alison's Clone and the Last of the Z Clones series. (Final Boss) *"Beta": Dynamo's Clone and the second of the Z Clones series. *"Alpha": Alexa's Clone and the first of the Z Clones series. *Jake O'Bryne: New Commander of the United Nation Guardians. *Joey Brass: Promoted to Colonel General of the United Nation Guardians. *Brandon W. Westwood: Promoted to Colonel in the United Nation Guardians. *Alice Browne: Head of Laboratory and Analysis in the United Nation Guardians. *Daniel Goldbergh: Member of UNG Laboratory. *Dr. Eugene "Gene" Evans: A Mad Scientist who is also Alison's father and former ally of the UNG. *Dr. Hilary Evans: Eugene's Wife and Alison's mother who is also a mad Scientist. Encore+ Characters *Elaine LeBlanc: A young Scientist who rivals the Ultima Deus Scientia. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Ari Noir: Elaine's best friend and fellow scientist. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Ebony: A ginoid from the Alternate Timeline. *Ivory: A ginoid from the Alternate Timeline. *Cecil B. Krauser: A young scientist who resembles Blade. (Blade's Alt 7) *Princess Udiya Vulcanus: Alexa's former "life" and a Mysterious Fire Princess. (Alexa's Alt 10) *Orpheus "Nox" Luna: Dynamo's former "life" and a Warrior Prince of Thunder. (Dynamo's Alt 10) Spin-off Characters *Thanatos: A man who resembles Dynamo. (Dynamo's Alt 7) *Lucina Browning: Servant of Thanatos. (Playable in ENCORE+) *Donovan Neal: A quirky and dorky police who's not taken seriously. *Danae Dutkiewicz: A call center girl, a friend of Donovan. *Jean Landers: An Alexa look-a-like, uses black fire powers. (Alexa's Alt 7) *Alison Evans-Hayes: Another Alison, but without the fang and is good willed. (Alison's Alt 7) *Princess Antoinette of Vistania *Prince Benjamin of Vistania *Duke of Vistania *Supreme Queen of Vistania ''Dream Revolution Final: ENCORE +'' ''Dream♦Revolution Final: ENCORE + ''is an update of Dream Revolution Final released almost a year later. It includes new balances, New characters, an Interquel Story Mode with two side stories while ending the main one. And also changing the game's style in menu, character selection, and many other features not seen in the original. Fictitious Voice Cast The game is mostly uncredited. *Alison/Angelica: Melissa Fahn *Alexa: Kate Davis *Dynamo: Kyle Hebert *Blade: Todd Haberkorn *Selene: Tara Platt *Angel: Yuri Lowenthal *Yuri: Orion Acaba *Sally: Shelby Lindley *Hermione: Michelle Ruff *Cassandra: Janice Kawaye *Adrian: Lex Lang *Paine: Carrie Keranen *Cid Platane: Paul St. Peter *Paris: Edward Bosco *Berenice: Julie Ann Taylor *Eddie: Lucien Dodge *Jermaine: Grant George *Brand: Kaiji Tang *Illyria: Cindy Robinson *Reznor: Johnny Yong Bosch *Galeno: David Forseth *Schillia: Ashly Burch *Elaine: Lauren Landa *Ari: Bryce Papenbrook *Lucina: Erica Lindbeck Trivia *This is the only game in the series with an interquel, also this game is referred as Dream Revolution 3, to avoid confusions with the next game. *In ENCORE +, everything that you have unlocked in New Game traspasses into here, in any console. **The game gets new music for almost everything but the older characters. **It is also the only "interquel" game. *This game is the last in the 2D sprites line until the next game goes 2.5D with 3D models. Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Arcade games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Fighting Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Games Category:Update Category:PS Vita Games Category:2014 video games Category:2015 video games Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Original Sequel